Bloody Hell
by callmebirdie
Summary: England had gone out drinking with America. How did he get handcuffed to France's bed? Read to find out. FrUK. Yaoi . don't like, don't read.


**A new for callmebirdie. I wrote a FrUK one shot. Hehe. Hetalialover32 asked for this when she read one of my others. So here we go I hope you all like it. Rated M for yaoi sex. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Bloody Hell**

England slowly started to wake up. He had one hell of a headache. He shouldn't have drunk so much. His emerald eyes opened to a slightly blurry canopy over the bed. He looked around to get his bearings. "Why the hell am I in the Frog's room?" When he tried to move he heard the clank of metal around his wrists. He was handcuffed to the bed.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

America pulled him away from his tea and out for drinks. They stopped at a nearby club. The music was thumping and people dancing close.

"Isn't this fun, dude?" America asked after his fifth drink.

England was drinking twice that, "Loads."

"Mercí," the French accent got their attention. They looked down the bar to see a familiar blonde.

"France, come join us." America called to the man.

"America and England. What a nice surprise."

"Frog," England nodded his hello.

It was close to 2 a.m. when the three finally left the club. America and England were pretty smashed.

"That was fun." America's speech slurred.

"We'll feel it in the morning." England took a step and almost fell on his face. He felt hands grab him before he blacked out.

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

"Bloody hell," England swore as he fought against the cuffs.

"You're awake."

He looked towards the voice. France stood in the door with a glass of red wine. He was completely naked. "What the bloody hell and I doing here and why are you naked?"

"You passed out last night. I offered to bring you home."

"This isn't my home."

"No, mine was closer."

"You didn't answer my other question. Why the hell are you naked? Why am I handcuffed to the bed?"

"The answer is the same." He made his way to the bed. "So sexy seeing you lay out on my bed, all naked and ready." He set the glass on the night stand.

It was true that England was getting hard just looking at the Frenchman. He closed his eyes and felt Francis crawl over him. "Bastard, what are you doing?"

"You'll see or rather feel." France placed his lips on the Englishman's neck. He sucked at the skin. He heard England give a soft moan. He continued down the neck and chest. Alternating between licking and biting, he took a pink nipple in his mouth.

"Fr. . . Frog! Stop! I'm going to . . . cum if you continue."

"You will cum from this?" He rolled the nipple between two fingers.

He arched off the bed. His head was thrown back. "Yes that," his cock was even harder now, it was rock hard.

"I guess I'll go down more then." He smirked at his words. His tongue left a trail as he licked his way down the torso to the stomach. He dipped his tongue into England's naval.

"FROG!"

"Is that all you're going to call me? Non, I'm going to make you scream my name." France straddled his hips as he reached into the nightstand drawer. He pulled out a tube of lube. He thickly slathered his fingers. "Now, relax." His finger circled the man's entrance. He slipped it in.

England squirmed at the intrusion. He tightened his muscles around the finger. He heard France groan.

"England, you're so tight. Please loosen up."

"I can't with your finger in me."

He ignored the last comment and added a second finger. He thrust them in and out as he stretched the hole. He angled his fingers to that one spot. He was rewarded with England's screams of pleasure.

"Right there. Hi . . . hit it again." England begged.

France smiled at the change in tone. He added the third finger and hit the Englishman's prostate. England arched off the bed.

"Let my hands go." He wanted to bury his hands in that blonde hair.

"Not yet," He removed his fingers. He slathered this member before lining up. "Stay relaxed. I know you used to do this with America."

"I was on top, with him."

"You have a virgin arse. Perfect." He started pushing in.

England screamed in pain. Sharp pain erupted across his spine. He tried not to clench his muscles. He felt France stop when he was all the way in. "Move already."

France did just that. Instead of going slow, he set a hard pace. He hit England's prostate every time.

"I'm . . . I'm about to cum." England met his thrust for thrust.

"Scream my name. I want to hear it."

"FRANCE!" he screamed as he came all over his stomach and his partner's chest.

"That's it. England. I love you." France came deep inside the other country. He caught himself before he fell on the other. He pulled out and lay next to him.

"Bloody hell," England was trying to catch his breath. His hands were still above his head.

The Frenchman took a key out of the drawer and unlocked the cuffs. He pulled England closer to him as he was falling asleep.

"I . . . love you too, Frog." France kissed his forehead at the confession. They fell into a deep sleep.

**Tada. I hoped you liked it. It was kinda on the fly. I was writing as I typed. I skipped class. I hate giving oral presentations. I get stage freight. I hoped you liked it, hetaliaforever32. This is for you. ;)**


End file.
